Interrogatorio roto
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: —¡Castle! —gritó ella. Los ojos de él volaron al espejo. Nunca puedes saber lo que va a suceder durante un interrogatorio. HISTORIA DE DOBLE CAPÍTULO.
1. Chapter 1

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Eran las siete y media de la mañana. Beckett había puesto la alarma del despertador al volumen mínimo para que Castle no se despertara cuando sonara. Con el mayor cuidado posible, la detective se levantó de la cama y caminó silenciosamente hasta el cuarto de baño. Se había duchado la noche anterior, de modo que sólo tenía que vestirse, cepillarse los dientes y arreglarse el pelo. Se maquilló un poco con rapidez y, cuando hubo terminado, regresó al dormitorio y lo cruzó sigilosamente, caminando de puntillas en calcetines hasta la puerta que abría directamente a la sala de estar. Estaba absolutamente convencida de que conseguiría escabullirse sin que Castle se enterara, pero justo en el momento en que su mano se cerró alrededor del picaporte y empujó hacia abajo, la voz del escritor rompió el silencio y la detective se sobresaltó, su corazón dando un vuelco en su pecho.

—¿Dónde vas?

Beckett suspiró y se volvió hacia él, con una mirada audaz en el rostro y mostrando una postura desafiante. Castle estaba recostado contra el cabezal de la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo y no parecía nada contento. Kate cuadró los hombros, decidida a ganar esta ronda, y dio un par de pasos hacia él.

—Voy a la comisaría —le respondió, confiada.

—No, no vas a ir —dijo él, en un tono frío y duro.

—Sí voy a ir.

Beckett se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—Kate —Castle la advirtió, levantando la voz.

—Rick, ¡estoy bien! ¡Dije que este sería mi último caso y mantendré mi promesa!

Castle se inclinó hacia delante sobre sus muslos.

—¡Ayer no estabas bien! Has estado —pero ella no se quedó ahí para escucharlo; giró sobre sus talones y salió del dormitorio—. ¡Maldita sea, Kate! ¡Espera! —Castle llamó, saltando de la cama y enredándose las piernas con las sábanas en el proceso, y corrió para alcanzarla.

Para cuando llegó al salón, la puerta principal ya se estaba cerrando tras ella. El escritor salió al pasillo; Kate estaba a unos metros de distancia, esperando delante del ascensor.

—¡No te subas a ese ascensor! —le ordenó él, levantando un dedo amenazador, mientras una profunda arruga aparecía entre sus cejas.

—¡¿Vas a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer?! —gruñó Beckett con el ceño fruncido—. ¡¿Crees que iría a trabajar si no me encontrara bien?! ¡No puedo quedarme quieta sin hacer nada! —gritó.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella se subió a él.

—_Beckett_ —Castle bufó con los dientes apretados—, vuelve a entrar en casa o te juro que

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Me llevarás a rastras tú mismo? —le espetó ella, su mano apretando el botón del vestíbulo.

—¡Sí! —gritó él y corrió hacia ella, pero las puertas se cerraron antes de que pudiera detenerlas—. ¡Maldita sea mujer! —golpeó su puño contra las puertas cerradas y se apresuró a entrar en el loft.

Cogiendo su móvil, llamó a Esposito. El detective contestó al segundo tono.

—Hey, Castle. ¿Qué pasa?

—Kate acaba de marcharse del loft. Debería llegar a la comisaría en 20 minutos.

—Creí que se quedaría hoy en casa —dijo Espo, sorprendido.

—Yo también lo creía, pero ya la conoces. Es una cabezota testaruda —gruñó Castle, frotándose la cara con una mano—. ¿Podrías tenerla vigilada hasta que llegue yo?

—Por supuesto, hombre.

—Gracias. Estaré allí en media hora —informó Castle, abriendo el grifo de la ducha.

—De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos!

El escritor se duchó y se vistió rápidamente. Quince minutos más tarde, cogiendo todo lo que necesitaba, salió por la puerta.

* * *

—Hola chicos —saludó Beckett al entrar en la zona de oficinas abierta.

—Se supone que tienes que estar descansando —Ryan dijo, desde su mesa de trabajo, sin saludarla. Los dos detectives la estaban mirando con idénticos ceños fruncidos y una expresión de desaprobación. Ella les devolvió el gesto mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Ryan se sentó en el borde de su mesa y añadió—, Has estado teniendo contracciones desde ayer.

—Castle ha llamado, ¿verdad? —Beckett adivinó. La expresión en el rostro de los chicos les delató—. Ya me lo suponía. Claro que ha llamado… Bueno, para vuestra información, sólo son contracciones de Braxton Hicks. _Estoy bien_ —anunció, puntualizando las dos últimas palabras.

Los chicos iban a decir algo más pero ella los silenció con una mirada amenazadora. Ryan suspiró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, y Esposito lanzó las suyas al aire, rindiéndose.

—¿Ha llegado la orden de arresto? —preguntó Beckett mientras se sentaba en su silla.

—Hace tres minutos —Esposito informó, alzando un sobre manila—. Estábamos esperando a que llegaras.

—De acuerdo. Traedme a ese hijo de perra para que le pueda extraer una confesión y después irme a casa y haceros a vosotros _hombres_ felices.

Los dos hombres asintieron, cogieron sus chaquetas de sus sillas y se dirigieron al ascensor. Cuando pasaron por el lado de Kate, Esposito vaciló, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Estaré bien. Estoy en un edificio repleto de policías —Kate les aseguró y los despidió con la mano—. ¡Ahora iros!

* * *

Mientras esperaba a que regresaran los chicos, se tomó el desayuno y una taza de té —la cafeína le había sido prohibida durante el embarazo. No había tenido una sola contracción desde las tres de la madrugada. Se encontraba perfectamente y sentía al bebé moverse dentro de ella, como siempre, dándole patadas debajo de las costillas de vez en cuando.

Kate se recostó hacia atrás en la silla y se frotó suavemente el vientre con una mano mientras repasaba el documento que sostenía en la otra. Un par de minutos más tarde, sin embrago, dejó de leer los antecedentes del sospechoso cuando sintió una figura grande cerniéndose sobre ella a su lado.

—Los chicos están deteniendo al tipo ahora mismo —dijo ella en una voz monótona, sin mirarle—. Haré que confiese y luego puedes llevarme a casa.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Castle fríamente. Ella pivotó su silla y levantó la vista hacia él, esperando—. ¿En privado? —añadió el escritor.

—No hay nadie más alrede —Beckett empezó a decir.

—Bien —masculló él y se sentó en su silla, colgando su chaqueta sobre el respaldo. Apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y respiró profundamente para calmarse antes de mirarla a los ojos—. Kate…, esto no es saludable —murmuró. Ella estaba a punto de interrumpirle pero él le lanzó una mirada que la silenció—. Estás de 37 semanas. Tendrías que estar en casa, descansando. Me estoy muriendo de preocupación constantemente —dijo Castle, sus facciones reflejando ansiedad.

Puede que Castle tuviera razón, pero Beckett necesitaba atrapar a este tío. Había matado a cinco mujeres y ella se iba a asegurar de que acabara entre rejas de por vida.

—Te lo acabo de decir. Le vamos a arrestar y a cerrar el caso hoy mismo.

—¡No importa! —gritó y enseguida miró a su alrededor por si alguien los estaba mirando. Sus puños estaban tan fuertemente apretados que tenía los nudillos blancos. Se acercó más a ella y, tratando de no volver a alzar la voz, siseó entre dientes—, Tendrías que haber dejado de trabajar hace _semanas._

—¡Hay muchas mujeres embarazadas que trabajan hasta su trigésima octava semana! —la detective defendió.

—¡Sí, pero no son policías! Estás rodeada de estrés todo el tiempo. Eso no bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé —argumentó Castle, poniendo una mano sobre su vientre hinchado.

—Tú eres el que me estresa —musitó ella por lo bajo—. Déjame que

—¡Oye, Beckett!

Kate levantó la cabeza y vio a los chicos avanzando por el pasillo, guiando al sospechoso esposado hacia la sala de interrogación. Ella se puso en pie, cogió la carpeta con los antecedentes de encima de su escritorio y se alejó, siguiendo a los chicos. Castle la alcanzó a la puerta de Interrogatorio 1 y la agarró de la muñeca.

—Kate, por favor —Castle suplicó con gravedad; toda su ira y frustración se habían desvanecido.

Los otros dos detectives esperaban detrás de ella.

—Esposito, tú estás conmigo —dijo Beckett, sin apartar los ojos de Castle, y luego le habló a él directamente, en voz baja y tensa—. Si te quieres quedar, puedes mirar desde Observación con Ryan.

Y con eso, la detective entró en el cuarto donde el sospechoso aguardaba. Esposito articuló un '_Lo siento'_ antes de entrar tras ella y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Castle se apoyó contra la mesa en la sala de observación y miró a través del espejo de dos direcciones cómo Kate forzaba al sospechoso a confesar. El tipo no parecía que fuera a quebrar en un futuro próximo. Mantenía sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa, sus dedos tamborileando contra la superficie y su mirada fija en un punto invisible encima de la cabeza de la detective.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —Ryan preguntó en voz baja.

Castle exhaló un largo suspiro antes de responder.

—Me vuelve completamente loco —gruñó—. Las dos últimas semanas ha estado imposible —hizo una corta pausa en la que soltó un suspiro y luego continuó—. Está tan exigente, y se queja por _todo_. «Tus manos están muy calientes, tus pies están muy fríos, respiras demasiado fuerte» —Castle imitó el tono de voz de Kate.

Los dos hombres dirigieron sus miradas al cristal cuando oyeron a Beckett golpear su mano con fuerza sobre la mesa. El sospechoso se sobresaltó ante su ferocidad.

—Está enfadada conmigo todo el tiempo. Según ella, todo lo que hago, lo hago mal. Ya sea por hacer demasiado o no hacer algo —Castle suspiró otra vez—. Me alegra que ya casi se haya terminado, porque créeme… ¿Beckett embarazada? No es encantadora.

—Tiene mucho carácter —Ryan simpatizó con él—. Espero que con Jenny no

—¡Castle!

Los dos oyeron el grito de Kate y sus ojos volaron al espejo. Castle la vio gruñir e inclinarse hacia delante, ambas manos aferrando su vientre hinchado. Salió corriendo de Observación, abrió de golpe la puerta de Interrogación y se agachó en el suelo frente a ella.

—Kate, ¿qué ocurre? —le susurró con urgencia.

Esposito y Ryan sacaron al sospechoso inmediatamente de la pequeña habitación y se lo llevaron a una celda. Sentada en el borde de la silla, Beckett jadeaba y respiraba con los dientes apretados. Castle le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y bajó la cabeza para poder verle la cara. Los ojos de Kate estaban fuertemente cerrados y su rostro desencajado por el dolor.

—Esto no… es nor-mal… —masculló ella, su voz tan ahogada que Castle casi no distinguió las palabras.

—Kate, ¿qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar él, tratando de mantenerse centrado y no ser dominado por el pánico. Colocó una mano sobre la matriz y la sintió dura bajo su palma—. ¿Es una contracción? ¿Te duele?

Los chicos regresaron, seguidos de la capitana.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —exigió Gates.

Kate levantó la cabeza; lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Oh, dios —exclamó Castle ahogadamente—. ¡Chicos, necesitamos una ambulancia! —gritó por encima del hombro. Gates se hizo paso y se arrodilló junto a Castle, preguntando qué pasaba—. Kate, cariño, nos vamos al hospital —le acarició la mejilla, secándole las lágrimas—. Te vas a poner bien.

—Castle —Ryan intervino—. Podemos llegar antes si os llevamos en uno de nuestros coches.

El escritor miró a Gates y ésta asintió.

—Llamaré para informar de que vais para allá.

Esposito salió corriendo a buscar el coche.

—¿Puedes andar? —Castle le preguntó a Kate. Ella negó con la cabeza con un movimiento seco, de modo que Castle le pasó un brazo por debajo de las piernas y otro alrededor de la espalda, y la levantó con cuidado de la silla. La detective cerró los ojos y escondió la cara contra el hueco de su hombro. Una de sus manos se cerró en un puño alrededor de la tela de su camisa.

Con ella en brazos, Castle cruzó la zona de mesas —una docena de personas murmuraban y los observaban con miradas confusas y sorprendidas en sus rostros. Ryan estaba manteniendo las puertas del ascensor abiertas y los tres subieron a él.

—Castle —suspiró Beckett mientras descendían—. Tengo miedo. El bebé

—Shhh, te vas a poner bien. Tú y el bebé —le prometió él, dándole un beso en la frente.

Llegaron al vestíbulo y Ryan se adelantó para abrirles la puerta de salida. Esposito había traído el coche policial hasta la acera en frente de la comisaría y Ryan ayudó a Castle a meter a Kate en el asiento trasero. El detective se sentó de copiloto y Castle rodeó el coche y se sentó en el asiento de atrás junto a Kate. Esposito encendió la sirena y las luces y pisó a fondo el pedal.

Las piernas de Beckett estaban sobre el asiento y Castle se giró hacia ella para que ésta pudiera apoyar la espalda contra su pecho. Con respiraciones cortas y superficiales para intentar controlar el dolor, Kate encontró la mano del escritor y la apretó con fuerza. Castle empujó suavemente la cabeza de ella hacia atrás hasta que descansó sobre su hombro y presionó la palma de su mano contra su frente, apartando su sudoroso cabello hacia atrás y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído sin descanso.

—Aguanta Beckett —dijo Esposito en tono tenso mientras aceleraba el coche, zigzagueando entre el tráfico matutino y esquivando los otros coches—. Llegaremos en tres minutos.

—Lo sien-to, Castle —sollozó Kate—. Siento haberte gri —inspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos—, haberte gritado.

Él la hizo callar y apretó sus labios a su sien.

—Todo va a salir bien.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Hospital Bellevue, había un hombre y una mujer en ropa quirúrgica esperándolos fuera, frente a la entrada de emergencias. La sacaron del coche, la tumbaron en una camilla y se apresuraron a entrar en el edificio. Demasiadas cosas ocurrían a su alrededor, demasiada gente hablando y corriendo por doquier, así que Beckett se concentró en la mano que todavía tenía fuertemente agarrada. Alguien le quitó los pantalones y un residente la examinó mientras un interno le hacía una ecografía. Una tercera persona le ató una correa alrededor del vientre para monitorizar los latidos del bebé.

—¡¿Eso es sangre?! —oyó que Castle exclamaba de repente, muy alarmado—. ¡¿Está sangrando?!

—¿Qué? —Kate dijo sin aliento e intentó mirar por encima de su gran barriga.

El hombre que llevaba el traje quirúrgico, el que la había examinado y parecía ser el que estaba a cargo de la situación, se dirigió a ellos.

—Ha sufrido un desprendimiento prematuro de la placenta. La placenta se ha desprendido parcialmente del útero. El ritmo cardíaco del bebé es algo débil de modo que tenemos que realizar una cesárea de emergencia.

¿Placenta desprendida? ¿Cesárea de emergencia? ¿Ritmo cardíaco débil? No, no, NO. Esto no podía estar pasando. Su visión se nubló pero luchó por permanecer consciente y mantenerse bajo control mientras la llevaban al preoperatorio. Castle no se alejó de su lado mientras la preparaban para la operación y le colocaban una vía intravenosa en el brazo. A él le entregaron también ropa quirúrgica.

—Tú te quedas conmigo, Castle —Kate le ordenó con voz temblorosa—. Él se puede quedar conmigo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a una enferma que estaba a su lado. La mujer asintió.

Un minuto más tarde se la llevaron a quirófano y le suministraron anestesia. Castle se sentó a su lado, a la altura de su cabeza, y la sujetó de la mano mientras ella se sumía en un sueño profundo.

—Te quiero —balbuceó, sus párpados cayendo sobre sus ojos.

—Yo también te quiero —le susurró él al oído.

Lo último que Beckett sintió fueron los labios de Castle sobre los suyos.

* * *

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Castle vio como los párpados de Kate se cerraron sobre sus asustados ojos de color verde avellana y no se volvieron a abrir. Su delgada mano perdió el agarre alrededor de sus dedos y se quedó inerte pero el escritor no se la soltó. Se llevó sus manos entrelazadas a la cara y presionó el dorso de la de Kate a sus labios y la mantuvo allí.

La voz de ella chillando su nombre desde la sala de interrogatorio todavía le perforaba los oídos, resonando ininterrumpidamente en la memoria gravada en su cerebro, atormentándolo sin descanso. Como era de esperar en esta clase de situaciones, su mente giraba en torno a preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué su bebé? ¿Por qué poner fin a una vida antes de haberle dado la oportunidad de empezar?

Castle sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar esa horrible imagen de su cabeza. Cerrando los ojos por un segundo, cogió una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse. No podía soportar la idea de que un bisturí estuviera a punto de cortarle el vientre a Kate. La única cosa que se atrevía a mirar era su rostro dormido. Intentó aislarse de todo lo que le rodeaba, hacer desvanecer a los médicos y enfermeras de la sala, sus enmascaradas caras, sus cortos diálogos, peticiones y órdenes, el ruido de los instrumentos quirúrgicos contra la bandeja metálica... No era tan difícil; sus fuertes latidos le zumbaban en los oídos, ahogando la mayoría de sonidos, cubriendo todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Se sentía tan impotente. No había nada que pudiera hacer excepto quedarse con Kate, mantener su promesa y permanecer a su lado. De modo que se limitó a fijar sus ojos sobre ella y concentrarse en estudiar el rostro que conocía mejor que cualquier otra cosa, sus dos manos sosteniendo la fría de ella contra su mejilla para mantenerla caliente, e intentando que su respiración fuera estable y regular.

El tiempo parecía no pasar. Castle se repetía el mismo mantra una y otra vez: Inspira... espira... inspira... espira... inspira —el párpado izquierdo de Kate tembló ligeramente y... nada más— espira... inspira... espira...

Y luego, después de lo que parecieron horas más tarde, alguien dijo:

—El bebé está fuera.

Y, finalmente, las lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que había estado reteniendo, desbordaron.

* * *

Había estado profundamente dormida pero sintió que se despertaba, despacio. Tardó un par de minutos en salir de su sopor, pero una vez que era consciente, el primer sentido que volvió era el del oído. Lo más cercano era un constante bip... bip... bip. También podía distinguir el suave zumbido eléctrico de… algo. Escuchó el distante murmullo de gente hablando, voces que iban y venían, pero sonaban demasiado lejos para poder entender las palabras. Una puerta se cerró en alguna parte.

Le llevó otro minuto encontrar sus párpados, pero cuando lo hizo no abrió los ojos, no todavía. Sentía las extremidades pesadas, sus músculos estaban entumecidos. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba tumbada horizontalmente sobre su espalda, sino medio sentada, medio reclinada sobre un colchón. Seguidamente, notó la sensación de sábanas ásperas envolviéndola y el olor a… ¿hospital? ¿Por qué estaba en un hospital?

Y entonces todo le volvió de repente, como una avalancha, su cabeza llenándose de abrumadores recuerdos de dolor y espantoso temor. ¡Su bebé!

Beckett parpadeó y abrió los ojos a un techo blanco y una pared de color crema. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada, las cortinas de las ventanas medio cerradas.

—Hey —susurró Castle en voz baja y ella volvió la cabeza hacia su voz. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él sonrió.

—Hey —murmuró ella con voz ronca y sintiendo la garganta muy seca. La sonrisa de Castle se ensanchó.

La detective desplazó sus ojos unos centímetros hacia abajo y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Allí, en los brazos de Castle, envuelto en una manta blanca, estaba… Castle sostenía…

—Hay alguien aquí que quiere conocerte —dijo el escritor, su voz un suave susurro.

Levantándose de la silla, se acercó a la cama hasta que su cadera tocó el colchón y cuidadosamente colocó al bebé dormido en sus brazos.

Kate no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Era tan, tan hermoso, y era suyo.

Se inclinó para presionar sus labios a su frente con suavidad y, cerrando los ojos, inspiró profundamente el olor de su bebé. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro de oreja a oreja y un par de lágrimas se derramaron de sus párpados cerrados y corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Hola… amor —le susurró, su voz quebrándose por la emoción al mirar la pequeña y redonda carita. El recién nacido se agitó ligeramente al oír el sonido de su voz pero no se despertó. Ella le besó otra vez y le cogió una de sus pequeñas manos, mirando sus diminutos y arrugados dedos rosados.

Castle se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a su cintura y Kate alzó la vista.

—¿Está —empezó a decir ella.

—Está perfecto —respondió él antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta—. Un poco pequeño pero es duro y fuerte... como su madre —Kate sonrió y Castle añadió—, Tuvimos suerte.

Por un fracción de segundo una sombra cruzó por delante del rostro del escritor, su mandíbula tembló ligeramente y sus ojos se perdieron en algún reciente recuerdo que probablemente viviría con él el resto de su vida.

—Llegamos al hospital muy rápido —continuó, mirándola otra vez—, y le sacaron antes de que algo grave pudiera ocurrirle —Castle le pasó una mano por la cabeza al bebé, cubierta con unos pocos finos y suaves cabellos de color castaño claro y las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba otra vez, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio—. Su corazón está bien y sus pulmones funcionan perfectamente.

Los ojos de ambos se posaron de nuevo sobre su hijo, atraídos y fascinados por la pequeña criatura que era de ellos. El recién nacido hacía pequeños ruidos con cada respiración que tomaba y sus labios se movían y fruncían como si estuviera chupando algo.

Castle alzó un brazo y colocó un mechón de pelo detrás del oído de Kate. Dejó la palma de su mano sobre el cuello de ella, su pulgar rozando la mancha oscura bajo su ojo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy bien —respondió Kate, mirándole brevemente. Era incapaz de apartar los ojos del bebé en sus brazos, era algo superior a ella. Una fuerza invisible tiraba de ella hacia él, una energía tan poderosa e irresistible como la gravedad—. Estoy perfecta —sonrió dulcemente.

Castle se inclinó y apretó sus labios a la frente de Kate. Ésta alzó la cabeza y él la besó dos veces en la boca. Cuando se apartaron, el escritor fijó su mirada en la cara de la detective mientras ésta observaba al bebé. No hacía ni dos horas, había sufrido el mayor susto de su vida. Había estado totalmente aterrorizado. Cuando la había visto doblarse sobre sí misma, cuando le vio los ojos llenos de dolor, y especialmente cuando la había visto sangrar… Por un solo segundo, la idea de que podía perderlos a ambos había cruzado por su mente. Había sido la hora más larga que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida, desde el momento en que ella gritó su nombre y se inclinó sobre su vientre, hasta el momento en que los médicos sacaron al bebé de la matriz y éste soltó un llanto, haciendo saber que estaba vivo y respirando.

La gentil voz de Beckett lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

—Tiene tu nariz —mencionó con una pequeña risita.

—Tiene tus ojos —murmuró Castle.

La mirada de Kate se levantó a la de él.

—¿En serio? —dijo, gran admiración reflejándose en toda su cara.

—En serio… Unos hermosos ojos de color verde avellana —Castle sonrió ante la mirada atónita de la detective—. Supongo que su nombre le sienta a la perfección —se rió una vez.

—Sí, supongo que sí —susurró ella. Estuvo callada por un momento y luego preguntó—, ¿Qué hora es?

Castle se miró el reloj de la muñeca.

—Son casi las once… ¿Por qué?

—¿Cuándo nos podemos ir a casa?

Castle meneó la cabeza y se rió por lo bajo. Claro que Kate quería irse a casa. Era de esperar, era inevitable.

_—Tú_ te vas a quedar aquí, por lo menos, dos días más —le informó y ella frunció el ceño e hizo pucheros, decepcionada—. El médico ha dicho que si todo va bien te darán el alta el miércoles por la mañana —le puso una mano en la mejilla y ella se apoyó contra el cálido tacto y soltó un suspiro—. Si eres buena intentaré adelantarlo a mañana por la tarde.

Kate articuló un silencioso 'Gracias'.

Pasaron otro minuto en silencio hasta que ella dijo:

_—_¿Has llamado a alguien? Mi padre, Alexis...

_—_Están todos aquí _—_respondió él. Los ojos de Kate se abrieron mucho_—_. Tu padre, mi madre y Alexis. Han bajado a la cafetería. También he llamado a la comisaría para hacerles saber que todo ha ido bien. Los chicos y Lanie se pasarán luego por aquí.

_—_¡Vaya! _—_suspiró la detective. Cuando volvió a mirar a su hijo, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza_—_. ...¿Quién me iba a decir esta mañana que-

-Lo sé _—_intervino Castle.

El bebé escogió ese preciso momento para despertarse. Estiró los brazos, frunció los labios y luego gimoteó.

_—_¿Qué le pasa? _—_preguntó Beckett, un poco preocupada.

_—_Creo que tiene hambre _—_Castle aclaró y le dirigió una mirada significativa.

_—_Ah, ya claro —Kate asintió. Tras un segundo de vacilación, comenzó a alargar una mano hacia atrás pero todavía tenía la vía intravenosa en su brazo derecho y estaba sosteniendo al bebé con el izquierdo.

_—_¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera? _—_preguntó el escritor, levemente divertido al verla un tanto perdida.

_—_No, creo que puedo arreglármelas… Pero si pudieras soltarme la —Kate señaló hacia su nuca.

Castle se puso en pie, alcanzó tras su cuello y soltó las cintas de la bata de hospital que llevaba puesta. La detective cambió de lado al bebé llorando y Castle la ayudó a sacar el brazo izquierdo de la manga. Volviendo a posicionar al recién nacido en su lado izquierdo, el pequeño enseguida encontró su pecho y se metió el pezón en la boca.

Beckett se quedó momentáneamente sin aliento y un pequeño escalofrío la estremeció ligeramente. Era la sensación más extraña que jamás había experimentado.

_—_¿Te duele?

_—_Esto… No, no realmente —Kate hizo una pausa y luego añadió_—_, Sólo es… _raro_.

_—_¿Raro malo o raro bueno?

_—_Raro bueno. Definitivamente raro bueno… Y algo… —Kate intentó encontrar la palabra apropiada para ello, ¿agradable? ¿reconfortante?—___. _…¿relajante?

Puso su mano derecha cerca de la boca del bebé y suavemente apretó el pecho hacia dentro, cerca de la nariz del pequeño, para darle más espacio para respirar con facilidad.

Castle le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le besó la coronilla.

_—_Eres una experta innata _—_le murmuró cerca del oído, un deje de asombro y admiración tiñendo su tono.

Ella descansó su cabeza contra el hueco de su hombro y siguió mirando al bebé, deseando alcanzar a ver un atisbo de los ojos que se escondían tras esos suaves y rosados párpados.

Una calidez empezó a florecer en su interior mientras observaba al recién nacido alimentarse de su pecho. Imitando el lento pero seguro movimiento de los pétalos al abrirse, la realidad fue asentándose poco a poco en ella, propagándose hasta llegar a cada rincón de su ser. _Tenía un hijo. Era madre._ Y lo que sentía por él, ya en ese momento, era algo que iba más allá de cualquier cosa que jamás se hubiera atrevido a imaginar en sus sueños más salvajes. Un indescriptible torbellino de emociones danzaban en el interior de su corazón, corriendo por sus venas. No había suficientes palabras para expresar o definir la clase de vínculo que sentía entre su hijo y ella misma. La devoción era... Era amor incondicional, irracional y puro.

* * *

El bebé se había quedado dormido otra vez en los brazos de su madre después de comer. Un suave golpe en la puerta rompió el silencio en la habitación. La puerta se abrió despacio y Alexis asomó la cabeza dentro.

_—_Está despierta _—_Kate la oyó murmurar entusiasmada a los demás que esperaban tras ella en el pasillo. Volvió a meter la cabeza por la puerta y dijo_—_, ¿Podemos pasar?

_—_Por supuesto _—_dijo Kate, alzando la voz lo mínimo por encima de un susurro.

Alexis, seguida de Martha y Jim, entraron en la habitación. Cuando la mirada de Kate se encontró con la de su padre, una amplia sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de éste. Ella le devolvió el gesto y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Culpó a las hormonas, mayormente. El hombre se acercó a su hija y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, dándole un abrazo un poco torpe, no queriendo aplastar al bebé en los brazos de Kate. Apartándose, Jim mantuvo su brazo alrededor de su hija y le dio un beso en la frente. Beckett oyó como Castle sacaba un par de fotos con su teléfono móvil.

_—_Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, cariño _—_Jim le murmuró contra la sien_—_. Enhorabuena.

_—_Gracias papá _—_dijo ella, besándole la mejilla_—_. Ya eres abuelo _—_sonrió, mirándole a los ojos, los cuales brillaban con unas pocas lágrimas de alegría.

_—_Mi primer nieto _—_dijo él, mirando hacia el recién nacido_—_. Es precioso, Katie.

_—_¿Quieres sostenerlo?

_—_Oh, no. Está bien cariño _—_le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa_—_. Ya lo cogí antes. Parece estar tan tranquilo… Tenlo tú.

_—_¿Cómo te sientes, querida? _—_preguntó Martha, dándole un ligero apretón en el tobillo a través de las sábanas del hospital.

_—_Oh, estoy muy bien, gracias.

Los ojos de Kate se cruzaron con los de Castle y él sonrió. Alexis estaba metida bajo su brazo y le estaba susurrando algo en voz baja. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Kate la miraba, la joven exclamó con una gran sonrisa:

_—_¿Y bien? —la pelirroja estaba casi saltando de la emoción. Soltó a su padre y envolvió las manos alrededor de la barandilla del pie de la cama, sus grandes ojos azules fijos en la cara de Kate_—_. ¿Cómo se llama?

_—_¿No se lo has dicho? _—_Kate miró sorprendida a Castle.

_—_Quería esperar a que estuvieras tú —el escritor se encogió de hombros.

_—_Bueno, gente… _—_tres pares de ojos azules la miraban con expectación. Kate sonrió y dijo_—, _Os presento a Oliver James-Alexander Castle.

- FIN -

* * *

**Bueno... espero, como siempre, que hayáis disfrutado :) Y ¿os cuento un pequeño secreto? Hay un capítulo 'extra' que pronto publicaré.**


	3. Escenas eliminadas

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_Escenas eliminadas_

* * *

El sonido de la voz de Lanie despertó a Beckett. Abrió los ojos y se percató de que al menos media docena de nuevos ramos de flores se habían sumado a la mesa, ya muy llena, junto a la ventana. A la izquierda de Kate, a poco más de un metro, Lanie y los chicos estaban inclinados sobre la cuna del hospital, arrullando al bebé. Un globo azul que decía 'Es un niño' flotaba detrás de sus cabezas.

—No le agobiéis —murmuró la detective, su voz profunda con sueño. Los tres se giraron y sonrieron al verla despierta.

—Hola cielo —Lanie dijo.

—¡Hola mamá! Ya era hora de que te despertaras —Ryan sonrió ampliamente—. No es muy divertido venir de visita y encontrarse a todo el mundo dormido.

—El niño es muy mono y todo eso pero no habla mucho, ¿sabes? —Esposito bromeó.

—¿Dónde está Castle? —pero a la vez que formulaba la pregunta, Kate lo localizó estirado en el pequeño sofá, su cabeza colgando por encima del reposabrazos y roncando suavemente.

Los chicos se aproximaron a la cama y le dieron un beso en la mejilla murmurando un 'Enhorabuena'. Lanie se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a su cintura y le cogió una mano.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?

—Estoy bien… Sólo un poco cansada —Kate respiró hondamente—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—Nos has dado un buen susto, jefa —Ryan dijo, su sonrisa flaqueando por un segundo al recordar los espeluznantes sucesos de esa misma mañana.

Kate sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al imaginarse cómo las cosas podrían haber terminado si algo hubiese salido realmente mal. Inmediatamente su mirada se posó sobre la cuna y el recién nacido que había dentro.

—Pero todo ha salido bien —Lanie dijo en tono firme, frunciéndoles el ceño a los chicos por su falta de sensibilidad y, al mismo tiempo, apretando la mano de Beckett de forma tranquilizadora.

Los detectives desviaron sus cabezas de la feroz mirada de Lanie y fijaron sus ojos de nuevo en el bebé.

—Eh, chica. Vamos —la médico forense sostuvo la mano de Kate entre las suyas y sonrió—. ¡Borra esa cara triste! Él está aquí y está bien —trató de reconfortarla.

—Sí, tienes razón —suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando varias veces para secarse los ojos húmedos, y una pequeña sonrisa extendiéndose sobre sus labios otra vez—. Son sólo las hormonas.

Lanie se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—¿Quieres ver algo divertido? —Kate arqueó una ceja, intrigada y expectante—.Mira esto —susurró Lanie en voz baja—. Oye, ¿Javier? —llamó la forense, poniéndose en pie y dando un paso hacia Esposito.

—¿Hmm? —el detective ladeó ligeramente la cabeza pero no miró a Lanie a la cara, demasiado ocupado haciéndole carantoñas al recién nacido. Ella le pasó lentamente una mano por el brazo, lo que atrajo su absoluta atención.

—¿Cuándo vamos nosotros a hacer uno de _estos_? —dijo Lanie, indicando el bebé con un movimiento de cabeza, poniendo morritos y aleteando las pestañas, mirándole ilusionada y anhelante.

—¡¿_Qu-qué_?! —tartamudeó él, alzando la voz una octava.

Kate empezó a sacudirse con una risa silenciosa.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Lanie se apretó a él y con un dedo le acarició la piel del pecho expuesta entre la V de su camisa—. Yo también quiero uno —ronroneó, mirándole por debajo de las pestañas.

Los ojos de Espo se desplazaron del rostro de Lanie al dedo tentando la piel de su clavícula y a su rostro otra vez. La miraba totalmente atónito. Su boca se abrió pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Kate no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír a carcajadas, Lanie y Ryan uniéndose a ella un segundo después.

—¡Ay! —Kate hizo una mueca de dolor, con lágrimas en los ojos pero no pudiendo para de reír—. Para ya, Lanie. Me tiran los puntos de la cesárea.

_—¡OH! —_Esposito exclamó, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Lanie y a Ryan, quiénes todavía estaban rugiendo de risa—. ¡Eso _no_ ha sido divertido!

—¡Eh! Hay gente aquí que intenta dormir —Castle masculló, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

El comentario desencadenó el estallido de una segunda oleada de risas e incluso Esposito se unió a los demás. Castle se incorporó y se frotó los ojos mientras bostezaba. De repente, el bebé empezó a llorar, probablemente asustado por todo el escándalo que estaban montando los adultos, y todos se callaron. Castle se acercó al recién nacido, lo cogió en brazos y el pequeño se calló al instante. Durante medio minuto, todos se limitaron a observar cómo Castle mecía gentilmente a su hijo, volviéndolo a dormir.

Cuando Kate miró hacia Lanie, vio la mirada deseosa en el rostro de su amiga.

—Lane, ¿quieres cogerlo?

Antes de que la forense pudiera responder Castle ya le estaba colocando al recién nacido en los brazos.

—Ahí tienes —le dijo en voz baja—. Cuidado con la cabeza.

La sonrisa que apareció sobre los labios de Lanie amenazaba con partirle la cara en dos.

—Hola Ollie —susurró ella con dulzura.

—Te queda bien, Lanie —Castle mencionó y luego se volvió hacia Esposito y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Javier, a lo mejor tendríais que

—¡Eh, eh! Ya es suficiente —dijo el detective, alterado, interrumpiendo a Castle.

—¿Qué? —se quejó el escritor, completamente ignorante a lo que había tenido lugar unos minutos antes.

—Si alguien necesita ser presionado, ese es él —Esposito soltó, nervioso, mientras apuntaba con un dedo a Ryan, y todas las miradas se posaron en su rostro. La sonrisa del detective se desvaneció, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se sonrojó—. Él y Jenny llevan casados dos años —Espo añadió, tratando de sacar la pelota de su cancha. Ryan miraba muy nervioso y alterado, y sus mejillas se encendieron de color rojo vivo. Sus ojos se movían de un rostro a otro, sin saber dónde esconderse—. Espera un momento —Esposito dijo, cauteloso. Los ojos asustados de Ryan se clavaron en la cara de su mejor amigo—. ¿Estás…? ¡¿Está Jenny… _embarazada?!_ —el detective terminó con una exclamación de incredulidad.

Todas las miradas se posaron fijamente en la cara de Ryan y todos percibieron cuando los ojos de éste empezaron a brillar con la sonrisa que estaba intentado ocultar.

De repente todo fue un coro de exclamaciones, de 'Oh, dios míos' y de incrédulas sonrisas mientras Ryan revelaba su secreto.

—¡Tío! —Esposito rió y, aunque parecía imposible, la sonrisa de Ryan se ensanchó aún más.

—¿De cuánto está? —preguntó Kate, curiosa.

—De casi tres meses —Ryan respondió feliz e incapaz de borrase la gran sonrisa del rostro.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada antes? —Lanie exigió con voz aguda, lo que causó que el bebé se sobresaltara y se agitara. Rápidamente le acarició la mejilla, tranquilizándolo.

—Ya sabéis… queríamos esperar para asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien —Ryan miró de una cara sonriente a la siguiente—. Y no queríamos quitaros protagonismo a vosotros chicos —les dijo a Beckett y Castle—. Hoy debería ser sólo el día de Oliver.

—¡Tío! —Esposito exhaló otra vez, todavía sorprendido, y Ryan se rió. De repente, Espo atrajo a su amigo hacia sí, dándole un abrazo de oso, y se dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda el uno al otro. Un momento después se separaron.

—Bueno, Javier —Castle empezó—. Si Kate y yo acabamos de tener un bebé, y Kevin y Jenny están esperando… Probablemente significa que tú y Lan

—!Oh! He-y, hey —Esposito rió, nervioso—. Ven aquí, hombre —añadió, tratando de hacer callar a Castle mientras tiraba de los dos hombres para darles otro abrazo de tíos.

* * *

_Dos días mas tarde…_

Se bajaron del ascensor y caminaron hasta la puerta del loft. Beckett llevaba al bebé en brazos mientras que Castle cargaba con las bolsas, las flores, los globos y la sillita del coche, y, a la vez, intentaba meter la llave en la cerradura.

—¿Estás bien? —Castle le preguntó por enésima vez desde que habían salido del hospital.

—Estoy bien… Sólo abre la puerta para que podamos entrar —respondió ella, soltando un largo suspiro.

Castle finalmente consiguió deslizar la llave en el agujero y abrió la puerta. Dejando caer todo al suelo, encendió las luces y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Kate. Cuando ella dio un par de pasos hacia la sala de estar sus ojos encontraron globos azules por todas partes, y colgando de la cúpula de cristal de en medio del salón, había una gran pancarta que decía 'Bienvenido a casa, Oliver'.

_—_Oh, dios mío —la detective se rió en voz baja—. ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Castle, acercándose al lado de Kate y mirando hacia arriba al gran letrero—. No tengo ni idea —se rió—. No he estado en casa en dos días—. Castle puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Beckett, abrazándola de lado, y le dio un beso en la cabeza—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No… Estoy bastante cansada. Creo que voy a echarme un rato.

De repente, Kate se dio cuenta de algo. No habían esperado que el bebé naciera tan pronto. La habitación del pequeño no estaba terminada y no tenían un lugar dónde pudiera dormir su hijo.

—Castle —la angustia en su voz era evidente—, ¿Dónde va a dormir el niño? La habitación no está terminada y no tenemos una cuna.

—Shhh, no te preocupes… Está bien, cariño.

Castle la giró y la empujó suavemente hacia el dormitorio y, abriendo la puerta, la dejó pasar primero. En cuanto la detective entró en la habitación, lo vio. En una esquina, cerca de su lado de la cama y colgando del techo, había un moisés ovalado de color crema muy claro y con un suave dosel de tela blanca.

—Oh, vaya —dijo sin aliento, alzando la vista brevemente a la cara de Castle—. Me encanta, ¡es perfecto! —sonrió y le besó la mejilla—. ¡Gracias, cariño!

—Debes agradecérselo a tu padre —le murmuró él al oído, y ella le volvió a mirar sorprendida.

—¿Mi padre?

—Sí. Se ofreció a ayudar. Compró el moisés y vino ayer a colgarlo —Castle informó con una sonrisa y luego añadió—. Venga, acuéstalo.

La detective cruzó la habitación, Castle siguiéndola de cerca, y delicadamente tumbó a su hijo boca arriba sobre el blando colchón de dentro de la cuna. El recién nacido se agitó por un momento, alzando los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, y cerró ligeramente sus diminutas manos en puños.

—Perfecto —Castle murmuró mientras cubría al recién nacido con una fina manta. Se inclinó sobre el moisés, besó la frente del bebé y susurró—, Dulces sueños, Oliver.

* * *

**Oooohhhh! Jajaja...Espero que os haya... GUSTADO :D**


End file.
